The invention relates to flying insect control and compositions and methods for accomplishing such control.
In the past, deployment of a variety of strip-like materials has been employed in an effort to control flying insects. So-called "fly paper" was widely used in the United States a generation ago and this approach depended upon trapping the insect on an adhesive surface. The technique was unsightly and of limited effectiveness. Polymeric controlled release dispensers have been employed to provide a fumigant effect. The Shell Fly-Strip is a strip of polyvinyl chloride impregnated with DDVP which is released into the atmosphere in concentrations toxic to flies. In poorly ventilated rooms, the concentration of volatilized DDVP is noticeable and objectionable to many persons. In well-ventilated spaces, the concentration frequently is unable to reach a toxic level.
Examples of prior art insecticidal devices are those mentioned in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,756; 2,899,771; 2,808,679; 3,295,246; 3,798,318 and 3,324,590.
Applicant has discovered a uniquely effective dispenser for controlling flying insects without the disadvantages of the prior art devices.